A receipe for trouble
by UnspokenVoice
Summary: Crunchy and things you shouldn't say to her because they can result in a bit of trouble. Read and reap!


**

* * *

Number 1: "Crunchy, use a vacuum cleaner to get rid ofthe Ghost Lupe." **

* * *

The last time I said that it concluded in a big disappearance of vacuum cleaners in the neighbourhood, a couple of crazy pets singing the "Ghost Buster song", while swinging around with a vacuum cleaner.  
They went through the whole neohome, and after a while they came to my room. Seeing I was busy, I didn't see where they went to.

Jakob didn't watch where he was swinging. _Crack _My exclusive blue vase was on the ground. In 1000 of pieces all scattered over the room. I ran toward the sound to find 3 pets looking at the ground, while gaining a very red blush on their cheeks. Apparently Jakob thought that the Ghost Lupe was in the vase and so he tried to suck the ghost up.

After that incident we never saw the Ghost Lupe again. Either he has a phobic against vacuum cleaners (yes that happens!) or he is scared by my pets, wearing black clothes, eye goggles (from miss Jenkips house, who lives a few blocks from our house), the vacuum cleaners and of course the "Ghost Buster song".

**

* * *

****Number 2: "Clean up your room, the dust bunnies are already nestling!" **

* * *

Crunchy of course took this to serious. She ran towards the broom closet, got a broom, a bucket, and a cleaning cloth. She then ran to her room, while shouting: "I will get you, oh ye evil dust bunnies!"

Crunchy went in her room, put her cleaning utensils down, looked around and saw something moving under her bed. She directly took her broom. Then she sneaked to her bed on the top of her paws. Next she lifted her mattress up, got a good hold of the broom, then with a sudden cry of fierceness she started whacking on whatever was moving under the bed.

She stopped when she heard a faint "Ouch!" coming from the place she was whacking on. She looked to see what or who it was and was a bit surprised to see Jakob, the Baby Shoyru, her baby brother under the bed. He was a bit bruised, had a huge bump as big as an average Peadackle egg on top of his head. Crunchy directly ran to me for assistance.  
Together we put Jakob in his littlebed with a cold bandage on the bump.  
A few days later the bump was beginning to get smaller. Crunchy had to promise me never ever to whack again. That is, she first has to look before whacking. Because although whatever might be under or in something, it can be both good or evil.

**

* * *

****Number 3; "Oh look Crunchy, it is a bat!" **

* * *

Crunchy then started to sing: "Teeneenee, Bat-Aisha!" (This is from a comic book in Neopia. It is about an Aisha who fights villains in a bat suit and she sings that song too. Crunchy is very much inspired by her.) She even dresses up in a black t-shirt, ties an old black top as a cape around her and wears black pointy boots.

One time she even went outside wearing that outfit, and according to her she was going to: "Protect the innocent ones and eat the evil ones or ask their autograph!" So she went out walking down our street towards the mall, where she encountered some people who where screaming and shouting and warning her not to go further, because there is a bank robbery taking place this very moment they where telling her.  
Instead of listening to the nice people, Crunchy of course ran towards the bank, past the petpet shop where she stopped for a split second to look at the new mutant petpets that where just in for sale.

She then remembered her duty and ran to the bank. As soon as she arrived there, she saw the Meerca Henchmen, the two most evil, twins, also both genius of thievery and crime, of whom she didn't have an autograph. Crunchy walked in, stepped over some people that where on the ground, got her notebook and her skull pencil, and then she said: "In thy name of justice and law and more of that stuff, I hereby declare that you should give me your autograph for safekeeping and because I am your greatest fan!" The Henchmen laughed. "You got some spirit to come here girl, so hereby we grand your wish."  
The both signed and waved Crunchy out, who was of course in 7th heaven. As soon as she got home, I asked her where she was. She calmly told me: "I was at the mall; there was this huge bank robbery! Look I got the Meerca Henchmen autographs!"  
Of course I was very happy for her, but I also told her not to go into bank robberies, no matter who the bank robber was or what she thought her duty was.


End file.
